The objective of this study in postmenopausal women is to determine if a) hormone replacement therapy (HRT) or endurance exercise training independently result in improvements in cardiovascular (CV) function, CV disease risk factors, body composition & bone density and b)combining HRT and exercise training results in even greater beneficial adaptations in these same variables.